The Kitten
by dry-shampoo
Summary: 'A stray kitten causes lockdown of high security government facility.' It sounded like a headline from a satirical news website but it wasn't, it was true. Written for the Week 10 Lyatt prompt on Tumblr


'A stray kitten causes lockdown of high security government facility.'

It sounded like a headline from a satirical news website but it wasn't, it was true and Lucy, Wyatt, and the staff working the graveyard shift at Mason Industries were testament to that. Of course, they hadn't known it was a cat when the motion sensors were first triggered, and both Lucy and Wyatt had had the same initial fear: Rittenhouse. Telling her to stay in the conference room, he had gone with the security personnel. He returned half an hour later and ran to him intending to hug him but stopped short when she noticed he was carrying something.

"The intruder has been arrested and placed into the custody of the United States Military, "Wyatt declared. In his arms, wrapped in his shirt, something was squirming and, then, a little head poked itself free.

"A kitten? A kitten caused all of this?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wyatt answered. He sat down, glancing over a file that was open on the table before returning his attention back to the cat. The only reason he had been here at all was because Lucy was still here so focused on the files her grandfather had recovered that she had seem to forget that sleep was a thing that humans needed. She had become a dog with a bone (no disrespect intended to the cat he was holding) and the only thing that would take her away from the files was if she fell asleep reading them or someone forcibly removed her from the building. He tried to convince her to take breaks but to no avail. He learned that it was best to wait until she tired herself out and he had settled for the fact that if he was with her, he could bring her food and coffee.

Lucy huffed a laugh, a small smile appearing on her face. The entire event would be funnier tomorrow when she hadn't spent the past half an hour thinking that Rittenhouse was going to kill them. She hadn't been afraid for herself, specifically, because, she was supposedly their version of royalty but she had been afraid that Emma or her mother would walk in through the doors of the conference room and tell her that Wyatt was dead. She sat down and picked up the file she had been reading before the alarms went off. As she read, she could hear the cat purr and Wyatt would whisper to it. The more she heard him whisper, the more soothing his voice became and she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"Tired?" Wyatt's voice cut through her tiredness. "I think someone is tired." He commented to the kitten as he stood up. Lucy rolled her eyes at him as she marked the page she was reading so she could start there again tomorrow and swivelled her chair so she could stand up. She hadn't paid much attention to the cat when Wyatt had first arrived. Looking at it now, she could see just how young it was and how safe it looked in Wyatt's arms. He was holding it with the same care and attention that Lucy imagined you were supposed to hold a baby with, which was a thought that led to other thoughts which she was too tired to entertain.

"I always thought you'd be a dog person," Lucy said as she held the door for him. They fell into step beside each other and Lucy reached out to rub the kitten. Maybe it was because she was tired or she had gone right back to trying to read the Rittenhouse files when Wyatt had returned, but she didn't remember him saying he was going to stop at a shelter on their way back to his apartment, which was essentially her apartment now too. She still had the one Homeland Security had provide her with but she never spent time there. "But you seem quite taken."

"Well, I could hardly leave it on its own, could I? It could set of the sensors again."

"I see." The tone of her voice told Wyatt she didn't believe him. "You are allowed to like animals, Wyatt. It doesn't revoke your masculinity membership card. Besides, I like seeing this side of you."

"You do, huh?" He had meant for it to sound playful but his voice was soft.

Lucy came to a stop so she could look at him. "Yeah, I do."

She gave him a soft smile and briefly touched his cheek before they resumed walking. Not so long ago, she would've had to stop herself from touching him but now that they had finally figured out what they were and what kind of relationship they both wanted, she didn't have restrain herself, and she enjoyed that she could reach out and touch him when she wanted to. She waited until they were in the parking lot before she spoke again. "So, where are we taking the little guy?"

They had both driven their own cars this morning as Lucy had left before him and he assumed she would just head straight back to the apartment. "You're coming with me?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to drive and try look after a kitten," she pointed out. "Besides, I think I'm probably too tired to drive anyway. So, where are we taking him?"

"A 'no-kill' shelter has a twenty-four-hour vet clinic listed as a place you can take strays to when the shelter has closed for the night," Wyatt said as he tried to shift the kitten so he could hold it in one hand and get his keys out with the other. "Uh can you..?" He turned to Lucy once he realised his plan wasn't going to work. "They're in my back pocket."

Lucy fished them out without comment and unlocked his jeep. She got in first and once she had her seatbelt on and placed the keys on the driver's seat she motioned for Wyatt to hand her the kitten. It was still wrapped in Wyatt's shirt and she loosened the material so it could have more room to move. It also meant that she could rub more of it, but she told herself that wasn't the reason she loosened it. She told herself not to get to attached, after all, there was no way they could keep it, not with their hectic schedule. Although, cats weren't as much work as dogs and once there was someone to check it (Lucy was sure Jiya wouldn't mind) when they were on missions then maybe it could work. Lucy stopped herself before she got too hopeful.

Wyatt turned right and pulled into a parking lot. He killed the engine and got out. He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and Lucy handed him the kitten. She followed him inside and took a seat while Wyatt went to talk to the receptionist. After telling the woman behind the counter his name, where he found the cat, and what state it was in when he had found it, the receptionist told him to take a seat and that the vet would be out to them in a moment. The kitten settled into Wyatt's lap and he began rubbing it between the ears. Lucy had been right before, he was quite taken with the thing; not that he was going to keep it. It wouldn't be fair for him to be gone days at a time and leave it by itself. Although, if Jiya were stop by and check in on it-

"Mr Logan?" The voice of the vet cut through his thoughts. Wyatt and Lucy followed the vet into the examination room. Wyatt gently placed the kitten on the table, unwrapped his shirt, and then tied it around his waist. The vet asked the same questions the receptionist had as she worked, checking the cat's temperature, its paws, and its teeth. Once she was done, she took a worm dose from a cabinet and placed it beneath the fur on the kitten's neck. The vet took off her gloves and placed them in the trash. "Are you planning on adopting him?"

Wyatt looked to Lucy and she shrugged. Wyatt hesitated a moment as he though it all through. He told the vet, _"_ No, we're not."

"Well, he won't be sent to the shelter until he has had his vaccinations and kept in quarantine for forty-eight hours; so, there's always time to change your mind, "the vet informed them with a knowing smile. "Thank you for bringing him in."

"Sure thing, "Wyatt said and rubbed the kitten, avoiding where the vet had put the worm dose. "Goodbye, little guy."

Lucy also gave the kitten a parting rub and thanked the vet. As they walked, she didn't say anything but she also wasn't able to fight the impulse to touch him, and she slipped her hand into his. The drove back to his apartment in silence. Once inside, she made her way to the kitchen and began making her chamomile tea. Wyatt disappeared down the hall. She heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. She drank her tea on the sofa and switched on the TV to a sit-com re run. She didn't pay attention to it. Instead, she found herself thinking about the kitten and how she had like the feel of it curled up in her lap.

In the bathroom, Wyatt turned off the shower and changed into an undershirt and a pair of pyjama pants. He had spent the shower thinking about the cat and he found that ridiculous. He had spent less than an hour and a half with him, how he could be missing it? But he was. He was missing the sound of his purring, and his little meows, and the warmth of his fur. His mind was decided and he didn't even remember deciding anything. He walked into the sitting room to tell Lucy about his change of heart.

"We're adopting the kitten, aren't we," Lucy said, at the same time Wyatt said, "I want to adopt the cat."

Lucy placed her mug on the coffee table and turned on the couch so she could face him. "You do?"

"You do too?" He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

"I mean, it was adorable, and you did find it. Plus, I think it took a shine to you too."

Wyatt kissed the top of her head. "It liked you too."

"Of course it did. What's there not to like?" She asked playfully. After a beat she added, "Don't answer that."

Wyatt chuckled and they fell into a comfortable that was then punctured by Lucy's yawn. It was only then that Wyatt remembered what time it was and he shifted Lucy's weight off him so he could stand and offer her his hand. "Come on."

She accepted his hand and he pulled her up and then kissed the back of her hand because he could. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't think this chivalry will earn you brownie points when it comes to picking out a name. I will be brutal."

"Likewise," he promised, trying to match her feigned seriousness, but he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
